


Come Away to the Water

by oceansinmychest



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansinmychest/pseuds/oceansinmychest
Summary: Admiral Havelock makes it a habit to go to the shore, tethered by the sea who's been his one and only mistress, but it's another who captivates his thoughts while he whittles a fool's treasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I always liked the idea of them together.

Night after night, Admiral Farley Havelock crept out of the Hounds Pitt Pub. He sat by the shore, piece of driftwood in hand. It took him months to find the right shape and size. Some had been too brittle, others too coarse and the latter often riddled his fingers with splinters.

The governess questioned him about the poor state of his hands – reddened knuckles, and nicks from a sloppy handle of a blade. As always, he brushed it off. Too proud to admit weakness. So it goes.

He worked himself to the bone, pocket knife easing into the rectangular block of wood. Countless hours were devoted to the stars, the moon his natural light, but it wasn't enough to guide him home.

A shape began to emerge, days into the plan.

How his wrists ached!

Long breaks were taken, as though he could possibly rub the arthritis away.

At night, Callista sleepily asked Farley where he went – her hair disheveled and her form hidden by the sheets. He told her that he went on a walk, she asked if she could come along. He told her to wait and wait she did.

On the final night, the seventh one into the endeavor, he held out the meager offering to her. Flustered, a subtle brush tickled the bridge of his nose – or sunburn, she could never tell.

A lighthouse was hers to behold, albeit a miniature version.

She held it close to her heart as they kissed by the seaside.


End file.
